


Birthda Boy

by the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, RomHowney, Sexting, Starker, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Contenido explicito y real peopleah
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Kudos: 36





	Birthda Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido explicito y real peopleah

Nunca se imaginó que tendría que pasar su cumpleaños durante una pandemia mundial, pero bueno… no era ni el único ni el ultimo. Prefería tomárselo con gracia y esperar que todo termine pronto. Por suerte se encontraba acompañado de sus hermanos y amigos para pasar el rato.

Fue al mediodía que recibió un paquete a su casa. Era de una pastelería cercana.

“Para el mejor Spider-Man”

Sonrió ¿Quién podría haberle mandado esto?

Llevó la caja adentro y vio que era un pastel blanco con varias velas y un “Felices 24” escrito con crema de chocolate. Fue ahí que recibió un mensaje de parte de… ¿Robert?

“Espero que te guste ;)”

El chico rio y lo llamó, sin esperar que contestara con la opción videollamada.

No se imaginaba que el hombre estaría en la bañera.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – le saludó alegre.

Tom fue inmediatamente al baño para tener más privacidad, temía que alguien pasara por atrás y malpensara la situación.

\- Y-Yo llamaba para agradecerte, por el pastel – se explicó casi tartamudeando.

El hombre rio mientras bebía una copa de champagne que había dejado al lado. Tom casi se muerde los labios, verlo beber una copa en esa bañera era como un sueño húmedo.

\- Es un placer, Tommy. Te lo manda Papi Robert – respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Tom se mordió el labio y sonrió nervioso.

\- Se ve delicioso. Muchas gracias.

\- Pedí que le pusieran crema extra, especial para ti.

\- G-Gracias…

\- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

\- Si, como se puede. El encierro es algo sofocante pero como estoy con mis hermanos, no me siento solo.

Se sonrojó al verlo allí entre la espuma y pétalos de flores, le gustaría estar allí acompañándolo… pero se distrajo al oírlo algo raro.

\- ¿Estas enfermo? – preguntó inocentemente – Te oyes extraño.

\- No… no… solo pensaba en algo – se atajó el hombre rápidamente.

\- ¿En qué? – preguntó riendo Tom.

\- En ti…

Robert sonrió y le mostro su erección con el teléfono, mientras se acariciaba. Tom por poco gimió al verlo. Por un momento creyó estar soñando.

\- Y dime – cambió de tema - ¿Por qué llevas tanta ropa? Anda, acompáñame desde tu casa…

¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que se desnudase? Dios, aquello le excitaba pese a saber que era algo extraño. Robert era como Tony para Peter: su mentor. Y, además, era un hombre casado.

\- No lo pienses demasiado, solo si tú quieres. Pero… desde aquí puedo ver como esto te gusta…

Seguramente tenia las mejillas rojas y ojos suplicante, además no podía negar que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante lo que veía. ¿Pero cómo no? Ver a un hombre hermoso haciendo esas cosas volvería loco a cualquiera…

\- Apenas lo vi así me puse caliente – Confesó sonrojado – Así que… yo si quiero – sonrió, y el hombre lo imitó.

Iba a quitarse la camisa, pero Robert lo interrumpió.

\- AH-AH. Muéstrame como lo haces, bebé.

El chico sonrió de lado. Este juego ya empezaba a tornarse sucio. Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras revelaba aquel abdomen marcado y acariciaba uno de sus pezones. Robert gimió al verlo.

\- Te lo lamería si estuviera allí – le dijo – Mas, muéstrame más.

El chico acomodó el celular sobre un mueble para enfocarlo, y le mostro la cabeza rosada de su erección que asomaba por sus shorts.

\- Así me pone, señor…

Robert comenzó a acariciarse con más ganas, pero la perdición fue cuando Tom se dio vuelta para bajarse los shorts y enseñar aquellas nalgas redondas y pálidas, se dio una rápida nalgada sobre una de ellas antes de entrar a la bañera llena de espuma que había preparado antes.

\- Así es… ahora báñate un poco.

Tom se dio la vuelta y enseño aquella entrada rosada al hombre, mientras pasaba un poco de espuma que asemejaba otra cosa, haciendo al hombre suspirar.

\- También quiero verte – exigió el muchacho – Vamos, es mi cumpleaños…

Robert se rio ante el pedido del muchacho. Ay… quería complacerlo.

Comenzó a acariciarse con lentitud mientras enfocaba bien todo el espectáculo, Tom miraba maravillado y excitado ver a aquel señor mayor, ya con canas, complaciéndose y dejando verlo. Se sentía como un voyerista, pero le encantaba. Cuando el hombre alcanzo el clímax y le enseño la lechosa sustancia en el agua, se dirigió a él.

\- Ahora quiero verte a ti…

Tom accedió, y sin dudarlo comenzó a complacerse a sí mismo para el hombre. Podía verse como acariciaba su erección entre la espuma mientras que, con la otra mano, retorcía uno de sus pezones y jadeaba. Le excitaba tanto hacerlo como ser visto por el hombre, ser el que entretiene al otro y le da un poco de placer a través de la pantalla.

\- R-Robert… - gimió mientras se venía con un jadeo, la espuma aun cubriendo su cuerpo…

Respiró entrecortadamente y sonrió cansado a la cámara, Robert lo veía con una sonrisa.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi Tom…


End file.
